Warped Saves
by KyraTheTenshi
Summary: Frisk regretted what they had done, so they RESET... But someone wanted to stop them... Now, Frisk has Magic... What will they do? *Female frisk, Magic!Frisk, Non-Evil Chara* Reboot of a old story
1. Chapter 1

Humans, Monsters…

Long ago they both ruled the land, Sharing the Earth and its Sky

They lived in peace…

But that peace didn't last…

The Humans were slowly starting to fear monsters, For Monsters held a special ability…

Magic

Humans were fearful of the magic monsters held, They were scared of being weak

So the Human King decided to wage war on Monsters

…

Monsters were unprepared for the war

Multiple Monsters were slayed

But not one human soul was claimed…

...The humans couldn't see that the Monsters didn't want to fight

They were blinded by a thirst for power

…

They drove monsters into a mountain

They got Powerful wizards to cast a spell

They traped Monsters

They killed the wizards

…

The wizards made a prophecy

They knew they were going to die

They didn't want monsters trapped

They had no choice

So a prophecy was made

A prophecy that would free monsters

…

The wizards died

The monsters were trapped

The humans were victorious…

…

*Mt. Ebott, 201X, 100 years later*

Legend says, Those who climb Mt. Ebott never return…

…

 **UNDERTALE**

 **Name the Fallen Human**

Frisk

 **Is this correct?**

 **Yes/No**

Yes


	2. Judgement

**Hi!**

 **So… This is a reboot of an old story I wrote**

 **Hopefully It's better this time around…**

 **...Haha, I'm bad at writing, Lol**

 **Anyways enjoy! (P.s. To anyone who cares, I will continue my other story, I just have Writers block)**

xXOXx

Her steps echoed through the hall, Reverberating against the golden walls.

He was waiting for her, Waiting to pass Judgement…

... How long was he waiting? He didn't care, She had already won.

He knew, that in the next Fight he would lose… Like every other time.

…

… …

She stepped out from behind a pillar, He took this as his cue to speak…

"Heya." His voice echoed

"You've been busy, huh?"

…

"So, I've got a question for ya…"

"Do you think even the worst person can change...?

"That everyone can be a good person, If they just try?"

Frisk looked as if they would burst into tears.

"Heh heh heh heh" He laughed….

"Alright, Well, here's a better question"

His eye sockets blackened

"Do you wanna have a bad time?"

"Cause if you take another step forward…

… Well, you already know what's gonna happen next"

Frisk paused, she didn't move

"What's the matter kid? Got cold feet?" He grinned, His eyes still black.

Frisk tried to speak, "Sans i'm-"

"Shut it, Kiddo" Sans interrupted, "Do you know what you put me through?"

He continued, "You can't understand how this feels"

"I'm sorry" Sans didn't hear her

"Knowing that, One day, It's all gonna RESET… Heh" His voice sounded broken

"Look, I don't-" Sans was cut off by the sound of crying

"Wha-?" He looked at Frisk.

She was sitting down on the golden Tiles, Crying, Trying to wipe grey dust off her blue sweater…

She spoke through her sobs, "S-Sans i'm sorry!"

He looked at her, Confused.

She continued, "I'm so sorry!" Her sobs grew louder, "I was an idiot! I just can't do this!"

"I can't do this… I can't" She stood up, and held out her hand…

… A golden rectangular button appeared in front of her, With the word "RESET" On it.

Sans was shocked, he couldn't move.

"Sans…" Frisk spoke again, "I'm going to RESET, for the last time… I just can't handle this…"

She paused, "Just promise me this…" She looked at sans, "Promise, that you won't stop me…" She trailed off.

"Again… I'm sorry, Next time… I'll let flowey kill me…"

Sans was shocked, He couldn't believe her…

 _*Click*_

Frisk pressed the RESET button…

Sans was startled and reached out with his magic…

"Hey!-" He heard frisk shout in surprise...

The world grew dark as it reset, Sans blacked out…

xXOXx

 **HAHAhAhaha…. Oh, My god…. I forgot how bad I was at writing**

 **Anyways…. Short chapter today, School is a bitch, Hope you enjoy**

 **Please review, I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Haha, Bye!**


End file.
